The Broken Race
by VoiceoftheAbyss
Summary: Crossover with Cataclysm Dark Days Ahead. XEDRA had managed to survive the Cataclysm and with the help of Technology on mars Humanity was not destroyed, but left scattered, XEDRA wants earth back and an orginzation trying to escape the Marloss is soon to find the Galaxy is very large.


[5/6/2176]

The small moon was a paradise for her the sun, the icy tempetures, the unrelenting vacume of space, paradise, the complex machinery working overtime to keep her from dieing as she walked unclothed acrossed the barren surface. She probably wasn't going to make it to the hab, the sun was overloading her solar generators and the movement wasn't enough to sate the massive energy drain that's kept her alive. She shouldn't have trusted an Arachined in the first place they where up there with slimes in the most untrustworthy people to work with. Well she gave it a little more though the Marloss and their vectors where also a terrible group to trust if only because the Marloss just wants to spread itself.

She was one of the few that rembered earth, a recient person saved from the planet decades ago when their was still survivors worth saving. Now the only thing coming from the planet is taint that XEDRA used to create the mutigenitcs. Earth was a hell hole, and thanks to the nether sometimes that was quite literal. The various invaders duking it out for the world, if it hadn't been for the discovery of mass effect in the Martian ruins mankind would have been left as the slaves of the fungus and blob or dead by the Triffid's and nether dweler's hands. She had read old stories about the future where humanity was among the stars having adventures with aliens.

She wished that is what happened instead of the far flung outlaws that banded together for whatever exuse they came up with. The only unified Humanity was sol and that was all XEDRA and they were to obsessed with reclaiming earth to do anything for humanity. The base came over the horizon and she let out a sigh of relief. The interal oxygen system was definitely worth ripping it out of the crimelord.

The base was an over statment for GGXK9 the ramshackled structure was the product of an independent contractor mining EZero for XEDRA. she had worked in the mines before the Trogs f

showed up and took all the jobs. She had been on one last mission befor buying a ship and getting off this rock when the damb spider shot her in the back of the head amd left her for dead on the moon. She walked up to the air lock, and rang the pad.

"Sorry, we don't have any scheduled arrivals you'll have to make a request with management to get... holy fuck give me a moment the doors should be opening right up." The man on the screen was almost a pureblood, the only deviation was a dark green color to his skin. He did as he said he would and the door open to let her in quickly.

She walked past the blumbering plant man and right up to the mine's spire where the overlord worked. The overlord has a shocked face from their tank when she walked in.

"Shasha, I heard from Akala that you were lost in an acident while prospecting." It was bullshit even the fishlady's complex cybernetics giving her the perfect Poker Face didn't hide the fact that she wasn't telling the truth. Mainly because the perfect Poker Face gave away that she was hiding something.

"Don't play coy overlord I know you had something to do with Akala shooting me in the head and leaving me for dead."

"You cause to many problems Shasha, to many stablizing influences die by your hands. You are really to dangerous for GGXK9 to keep you aboard. Now I am sorry but you with have to di..." Shasha activated many of her implants a monoatomic blade slid out of her arm as the world slowed to a halt. The approaching guard had no time to react as she teleported behind him and bicected the ursline man. She weaved around the automatic fire from the second guard getting close enough to cut his gun in half, she unloaded her bodies static discharge into the man frying his nerves and then teleported into the water behind the shocked fishlady. Grabing her by the gills and using hydraulic muscle to throw her out of the tank with a rip as the delicate flesh was torn by the force. Smashing the tank wall and walking out to stand over the screaming woman shasha walked over to the desk in the now empty tank and grabs some keys. The ship she was stealing no doubt was ment for a fish person but Shasha cared more about fucking over the overlord in every fucking way.

Shasha did stop at the door. "Don't fuck with me." Leaving with that statment she walked down to the landing pad her agumented reflexes letting her shoot the gaurds with her old Laser rile before they where even a threat.

The Squish Squid left the rock with one very satified merc and one terrified cephlo.

[7/8/2177]

NHF, the massive ship that met her at the Rendezvous point could only belong to them or

XEDRA. And being outside of sol it could only be the naive bastards that thought they could find a habitable world that the Marloss wouldn't snatch up, like they had with New Eden. The pure unaugmented face that showed up on the Squishy Squid's monitor was the final nail.

"So what does Marloss food want with a Merc and a stolen ship?" Thr man furrowed his brow and then whispered something to someone off screen.

"You have a reputation that precedes you. The new Homeland foundation wants the reclessness and unafraid of danger that someone like you represents. You see we are trying to open more relays and find a habbiable world beyond the Marloss' grasp." It was a funny idea a world with life that wouldn't fall to the fungus. Stations and ships had a hard enough time keeping it out a planet would be impossible to hold, but she looked over the pay. She didn't want to know where these augs where coming from, the Class VII power armor and interface made it almost an instant yes. She of course would be risking her ass, and her stolen ship for this endeavour.

"So what three Agus and a set of Power Armor, for risking my ship?" She looked over at the Cephalopod that was piloting the ship from when is the last areas that was still water filled. "My crew?" She couldn't expect much more than what they were giving her it was a ridiculous amount to begin with but it never hurt to try getting a little more.

"That and a house on the planet for you and your pilot despite your impurities." Oh yes the best part of the deal getting to live with bigots on a planet that was soon to be eaten by mushrooms. Ehh she could at least rub it into the people's faces that she had a house on a garden World for the two months that the fungus took to eat it.

"Sure why not, the agus are expected in advance, should I find a doctor or are you installing?"

[8/22/2177]

The Squishy Squid hanging orbit of the Garden World the massive ship of the NHF hovering in orbit ferrying thousands of tons of supplies down to the New Colony on the world. She flexed in the new power armor that she had been wearing non-stop since it was sent over. When they built it she was going to see what sort of house she and Sushi would have. She looked at the Cephalopod and thought a out her odd relationship with her Engineer/Pilot/Mess Officer/Medic/Gunner. She had stolen him with the ship, and she learned that that was very litteral as he had been the Overlord's slave. He didn't really care about her and followed every order, it turned out the keys she had taken belonged to the safe the Overlord had rather then the ship, but back on subject the cephalopod was more last part of the ship. She fed him and he would make the ship go the right way and keep on going. Well hopefully the new house would get some responce from him.


End file.
